1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply device conductively connecting a power-fed unit to a power supply board, the power-fed unit, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a copier, a printer, a facsimile apparatus, or a multifunctional apparatus including the capabilities of the above devices, a power supply board in an image forming apparatus supplies electricity to various electric/electronic parts and components, such as a developing device and a transfer device.
Japanese Patent No. 4360141 (JP-2005-037652-A) discloses a structure to conductively connect a power supply board to a charging roller via a contact portion and necessary wiring including a first frame disposed at the power supply board and a second frame disposed at the charging roller. In particular, the power-fed contact portion is implemented as a terminal with a bar-shaped protrusion and a coil spring to press the terminal toward the charge roller side to facilitate positional alignment of the power-fed side contact portion.
However, the above patent literature discloses wiring between the power feeding-side contact portion and the power-fed side contact portion that is installed between the first frame and the second frame so as to be sandwiched therebetween, thereby complicating assembly.